You'll Be My Princess and I'll Be Your Prince
by YourOfficialEditor
Summary: She is the beautiful heiress of Hyūga and every man hopes to have her. He is the second heartthrob of the village, and vessel of the nine tailed fox. When these two saw each other one winter morning sparks flew between them. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Ro-chan: This is my third Naruto fic in fanfiction, and my fourth fic in mediaminer. This fic was inspired by a drawing I did of Naruto and Hinata and I was listening to a song by Daddy Yankee and Zion y Lennox, and well I just love it that I thought why not write the story. The song is called Tu Principe (your Prince), but I changed the title. So here's my NaruHina fic. I changed some things, please don't hate me. Hope you like. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with Naruto. Plus songs that I use in my fic belongs to their proper owners , also I own the notes and poems that Naruto and Hinata send to each other, and the story/plot.**

**Summary: She is the beautiful heiress of Hyūga and every man hopes to have her. He is the second heartthrob of the village, and vessel of the nine tailed fox. When these two saw each other one winter morning sparks flew between them and they didn't even notice that they had a thing for each other. They want to be more than friends, as they both thought they were. Can their friendship sustain their new romantic relationship?**

**  
**

**_You'll Be My Princess and I'll be Your Prince_**

Chapter 1: The Heiress and the Fox Heartthrob

_The moment when I carry you on my back, we are forever bonded in body and soul. Love is the moment when I felt your warmth and the blush on your cheeks. Your shy and timid nature, as well as your happiness and smile, makes a man see that there is one girl, you, out of the billion of girls in this world who have your nature as well as your virtue._

_-Naruto_

_If you only knew what happens to me everytime I see you. I would've confessed what I felt, but I dare not to. A thousand emotionns dominate me for everytime I see you. I see you close and at the same time you seem so far away._

_If you felt the same way as me, you would've been by my side herewith me. You would be my girlfriend and I your prince and be more than just a friend. If you felt the same way as me, you would've been by my side herewith me You would be my girlfriend and I your prince I'll die just to be with you._

_(Si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo Mil emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo te veo cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo estuvieras aqui conmigo fueras mi novia y yo tu principe ser mas alla que un amigo si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo estuvieras aqui conmigo fueras mi novia y yo tu principe me muero por estar contigo)_

_-Naruto_ (Naruto says this in the fic, but it is actually from Zion in the song)

School is a hard job to achieve, even if it is high school. Winter breaks are the most fun of all. The break has started and everyone went to enjoy their winter break. Naruto Uzumaki became Konoha's second heart throb when he became sixteen years old. He has the Fourth Hokage's looks, so you can't blame him.

As of some time ago, the school girls put a label on the hottest guys saying their role in the school. Naruto became the Prince of the school, as Sasuke Uchiha became King of the school. Neji Hyūga became the knight in shining armor of the school. Shikamaru Nara became the duke, and Kiba Inuzuka became the second knight in shining armor. Choji, Shino, and Rock Lee became the Three Muskateres (lol, I think that's how you spell it). As the rest of the guys in school became their servants.

For the girls was the same. Sakura Haruno became the queen of the school. Ino Yamanaka became the duchess. Tenten became the princess. Hinata was their lady in waiting, since she lacked the beauty and because she's the heiress of the Hyūga family. As for the rest of the girls in the school, they became their slaves, except for Hinata, since she's the lady in waiting

__

_**Naruto's POV**_

I was glad that winter vacation was here, I can't take it anymore with all the girls trying to advance on me. Now I know how Sasuke felt. What really sucks is that since I'm "Prince" of the school, I can only go out with the Princess of the school, or the duchess. I only want to find the right person for me, but with all this pressure it gets me pissed off.

I walked the long path to the forest in this winter morning, trying to relax without any giggling girls around. I have no missions anymore until I'm out of high school, so says the Fifth Hokage's law.

"This fucking sucks!" I shouted angrily as I saw some birds fly away.

"Damn Tsunade obāsan and her laws!" I clenched my fists.

Once I continued walking again, I heard a thud coming from the right. I hurried to see what it was and to my surprise it was none other than the Hyūga Heiress, Hinata. She tried walking away from the ice on the pavement, but there's more ice on the floor. She stood up again, but she slipped again. I thought it was kinda cute the way she tries so hard to do everything herself. When I saw her trying to get up again, she was slipping forward. I ran really fast as I quickly caught her in my arms and we fell on the floor.

__

_**Normal POV**_

"Arigatou." She said in a whisper.

She lifted her face to see who her rescuer, and saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki. She blushed when she saw him, and hid her face deep inside her winter jacket. She was embarrassed of what she did. Naruto saw the shy girl burry her face deep inside her jacket.

'Weird, yet cute at the same time. This is why I love her.' he thought.

"Hi, Hinata-chan." He greeted her.

"Ohayō, Naruto-kun." She stuttered, as she was still in his arms.

Hinata and Naruto got up from the floor at the same time. Hinata tried to walk past Naruto, but she collapsed. Naruto watched her with a concern face as she tried to get up and walk again.

"Ouch." Hinata said in a really silent tone.

'She must've sprained her ankle when we fell.' Naruto said to himself. He walked towards Hinata ready to catch her if she fell again.

"Hinata-chan, climb on my so I can carry you home." Naruto suggested. He lowered himself down for Hinata to climb on.

"N-No thank you, Naruto-kun, I can walk myself. I don't want to trouble you." Hinata said as she blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

She began to walk again, began to fall backwards as Naruto caught her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon Hinata-chan, I insist. You sprained you ankle and it will only get worse if you continue to walk again." He said as he lowered himself again.

Hinata knew he was right, and she didn't want to be a burden to him. She felt weak. She climbed on Naruto's back, and she felt embarrassed because she thinks she's heavy for him. She blushed even more, because of his fragrance. He smelled really nice.

"You're light as a feather." He complimented her as he saw her blush.

As they walked, everything was silent. Naruto knew he loved Hinata, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. Hinata was thinking the same thing. She was in love with him, but she didn't know if he felt the same for her. They were just friends, nothing more. It's also a common 'law' in the school that a lady in waiting and a prince should not be together.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata broke the silence.

"Hmm." Naruto responded blushing at the beautiful girl on his back. His heart pounded fast the way she says his name.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?" she shyly asked him, blushing madly.

"No. Why do you ask?" he grew a little suspicious, but happy. He wanted to know if she liked him.

"No reason. I was just asking. It's because, well you're the ōji of the school, so I thought you might've found someone by now., that's all." She responded timidly.

"How about you? A lady in waiting can easily find a boyfriend, especially if she's beautiful." He said the last part silently to himself.

"I do like somebody, but I don't think he likes me back." She silently said as she fell asleep on his back.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye sadly.

'She likes somebody else. Hinata-chan, I want you to know that no other person could love you as much as I do. If I have to break that stupid law to be with you I will. The rest can go to hell. If my love for you has to be a secret, than I shall no longer hide it from you or the world. I just want to be near you, like we are now. Even if I have to take you away from that other person you like.' He thought in his mind.

Naruto arrived at the Hyūga residence and knocked on the large doors. He waited for a few seconds until the door opened to reveal Neji.

"Hey, Neji, brought ya something that you lost this mornig." Naruto said as he grinned.

"Hinata-sama! What happened to her?" Neji demanded as he got Hinata off of Naruto's back.

"She sprained her ankle when she fell on the ice on the ground." Naruto replied.

"C'mon in, we have something to discuss about." Neji ordered Naruto as he led him inside.

****

**_Inside the Hyūga compound_**

Neji gently laid Hinata in her bed. He pulled her covers up to her chin, and left.

"She's sick, you know. I don't know why she left early in the morning. She should feel better in two days. Now back to what I wan to discuss about. C'mon." Neji said as he led Naruto into his room.

__

_**In Neji's room**_

"Naruto, you should tell her how you feel, even if your social statuses are different. You know that whole prince thing at school is bullshit, but here in the real world, you'll have no chance with her. I f you confess your love for her, I'll try everything I can to keep it secret, that is if she falls for you as well." Neji told Naruto of the situation.

"I know." Naruto quietly responded.

'Naruto, I can't tell you Hinata-sama's feelings for you. I want her to tell you herself' Neji thought. 'But I cannot deny my own feelings towards her as well. For I too love Hinata-sama, and I know I'm not the only one.'

AN: Well that's the first chapter. Sorry if they are ooc, but it works well in this story.


	2. Author's Note

Message from YourOfficialEditor aka BakaNekoNinja:

Hey guys, I know most of you were anticipating new chapters from this story. I'm sorry to say that I will no longer update this or any of my other stories that I had posted in the past. The truth is, is that they seem too immature and there was no pacing to them. I just blabbed it all on the computer and I have no clue on how to finish them, or even what happens next.

After all that time, I had also been busy with school and work that I lost interest in updating any of them. Also, it would be a waste of time and energy to do a rewrite on any of them. I will, however, leave this story and the others up for your enjoyment.

I have not given up writing. I have been recently writing outlines and thumbnail work for new stories, which one of them is going to turn into a doujinshi. I won't leave you hanging like those other stories.

Thanks for hanging there with me, and I apologize for discontinuing this story.

—_YourOfficialEditor_

P.S. I have uploaded the prologue/introduction to my new story **Namesake**, which is a Hanabix(secret guy for now). I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this or any of my other stories.


End file.
